


Day 25 - Kim Jongin (Kai): Burnt Pancakes and Presents

by blossomwritesthings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, EXO Scenario, Fluff, Humor, Kpop fanfic, Mild Language, Other, exo fanfic, exo jongin fanfic, exo jongin scenario, exo kai fanfic, exo kai scenario, kai as your boyfriend, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomwritesthings/pseuds/blossomwritesthings
Summary: Prompt: Christmas morning w/boyfriend Kai, but some thingsgo horribly wrong
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Day 25 - Kim Jongin (Kai): Burnt Pancakes and Presents

* * *

You woke up to the feeling of light kisses being pressed against your skin. You slowly opened your eyes, adjusting to the bright morning light that was coming from your bedroom's large window. You looked up and laid your eyes upon your boyfriend, Kim Jongin, beaming down at you. His hands were pressed against either side of your head, lips pulling away from your skin as he faced you slowly. 

" _Merry Christmas_ , beautiful," he said in a husky voice. You smiled up at him and he leaned down towards you, pressing a soft kiss against your lips. 

"What's all this?" You asked, giving your boyfriend a questioning look. He was never up before you. On holidays, you always woke up first and made a big breakfast for the two of you. And even when it _wasn't_ a holiday or the weekend, he always slept in as long as he could before it dawned on him that work was an actual thing and that he needed to get his ass out of bed before his boss reamed him out at work. 

"Just thought I'd wake my baby up so that we could enjoy a nice Christmas morning together," Jongin spoke in a soft voice, trailing kisses down your jaw now. A smile was still stretched across his lips as he performed the romantic act on you. 

"But you never do this," you laughed, slightly pushing your boyfriend away from you and sitting up in bed. 

"I know, but I figured; 'this year I'll try something different,'" Jongin said with a shrug, helping you out of bed. 

"Okay, well let me freshen up, then I'll be right out there," you told him, slowly walking towards your bathroom. 

"Okay, meet me in the kitchen," your boyfriend winked at you before he disappeared. 

_He was normally never this awake and alert at nine in the morning. There must have been something up_ , you thought to yourself as you tied your bathrobe around your waist. 

" _Tada_!" Jongin exclaimed, revealing a dining room table full of breakfast food. 

"Oh my gosh, Jongin, you didn't have to do all of this!"

"Nonsense! Anything for my (Y/N)," he replied, pulling out a seat for you and helping you sit down at the table in front of you. 

You looked at the food laid out on the table and tried to hold back a grimace. There were burnt pancakes stacked high on a plate, one already falling off the delicate porcelain, a fruit salad with the bananas and apples completely brown, coffee that wasn't hot in the least bit, maple syrup that looked _ancient_ , homemade whipped cream that had almost melted completely, and some sort of berry compote that was seemingly stuck to the bottom of the pot it was in. 

You looked behind Jongin, who sat just in front of you, and your eyes widened at the mess in the kitchen. There was a pile of dishes a mile high, the counters were filthy with food, cooking ingredients splayed everywhere, and there was even what seemed to be whipped cream on the kitchen's backsplash walls. 

" _Wow_ , babe, this looks uhm-" you started to say, trying to find the right words. You held back a gag as you continued to stare at the breakfast food your boyfriend had prepared for you, bewildered at how someone could create such wretched-looking dishes. 

"Great, right?! I woke up at five in the morning just to cook everything," Jongin smiled, and you couldn't help but melt at the innocent expression on his face. Oh, if only he knew how bad everything looked. 

God bless him, but Jongin couldn't cook to save his _life_ , which is why you rarely let him in the kitchen; otherwise, the meal would turn out to be a disaster like this one. 

"Mhm, it looks... _Nice_ ," you finally managed to say, forcing yourself to reach over the table and take a pancake. 

The food wasn't as bad as you had first made it out to be. The pancakes weren't too crispy, and the syrup wasn't too grainy either. Though the whipped cream was so sweet that you could feel yourself getting a cavity, and you didn't _dare_ touch the fruit salad or compote, fearing for your health as you looked on at it. Jongin ate in contentment, chatting with you excitedly about all he wanted to do during his Christmas break. You listened well, trying not to choke on your food. 

"Shouldn't we do the _dishes_ , Jongin?" You asked your boyfriend after the two of you had somehow finished your breakfast, now sitting on the living room's couch beside your small Christmas tree. 

"Nah, I'll get to it later," Jongin said, with a wave of his hand. "Besides, it's time for _presents_ now!"

You smiled at your boyfriend. It made you so happy to see that _he_ was happy. "Okay, you go first." Your boyfriend and you had decided to each get each other five things, and they could be either small or big things, but they all had to total up to a hundred dollars or more. 

"Wow, babe, you got me this hoodie?! I've been wanting this for _so_ long!" Jongin gasped, holding out the light brown hoodie you had gotten him and admiring it. "Thank you," he said, leaning over to your side and giving you a quick kiss. It was your turn next, so you opened Jongin's gift to you, which was a cute bear-plushie. 

"I got it so that you can always feel like I'm here with you, even if I'm away on a business trip," your boyfriend explained quietly, and you smiled at him. 

"I _love_ it, baby, thank you so much," you whispered, as you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm hug. 

For the rest of the morning, the two of you happily opened gifts, giving thanks to each other and sweet kisses. It was a fun and relaxing morning, something that you both desperately needed seeing as how much you two had been working at your jobs. 

"Thank you for all of this, Jongin, it means a lot," you said softly, as you and your boyfriend cuddled on your living room's couch, watching a Christmas movie on tv. 

"Ah, I'm so glad you liked it," he laughed nervously, giving you a gentle kiss on your forehead. "I had a lot of fun."

You closed your eyes, your mind being slowly lulled back to sleep at the quiet sound of the tv going, and Jongin's slow heartbeat underneath you. You held onto your boyfriend, relishing the moment. Sure, he might not have been the _best_ cook in the world and liked to sleep-in till ungodly hours, but those were all little things about him that you _loved_. 

He knew what things you liked and was always generous when giving you gifts and tender hugs. He was your little, tiny and cute baby-bear, always giving you sweet kisses and warm cuddles when you needed them most. 

_~ The end ~_


End file.
